EL REGALO IDEAL
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Faltan menos de 7 días para el cumpleaños de Eren. Y Levi, como buen marido, se pone en la ardua tarea de buscar el mejor regalo casero para su esposo. Pero no imaginaba lo difícil qué sería, más porque Levi no podía hornear un pastel... Sin qué la estufa explotara. One-Shot. UA. OoC. EreRi. Mpreg. Para el evento Eren Day's de Fanfics Yaoi SNK.


**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi (Boy's Love) | **Uso** **descarado** **del** **OoC** | **EreRi** | Universo Alterno (UA) | Lenguaje vulgar | **Mpreg** | Levi hormonal (?) | **Fluff**, **fluff** _everywhere_

**N/A**: Holiwis OwO/, aquí está mi pequeña contribución para el evento _Eren_ _Day's_ del grupo _Fanfics_ _Yaoi_ _SNK_. Ojalá lo disfruten :3

Bueno, les dejo leer /o/

**Ojo**: Es un **EreRi**, o sea, **Eren** es el **seme**.

* * *

**EL** **REGALO** **IDEAL**

**By**: _Maka_ _Kagamine_.

* * *

**.**

❤**CAPÍTULO** **ÚNICO**❤

( • ̀ω•́ )✧

**.**

* * *

—**UNO**—  
_Primera_ _señal_.

Todo comenzó un domingo por la mañana.

No pretendía ser un día normal. Eren, mi marido desde hacía casi 2 años, saldría de viaje por la noche. Se iría una semana completa a una ciudad bastante alejada de la nuestra, pero no lo hacía por gusto. De haber sido así, él no hubiera dudado en invitarme —arrastrarme, sería la palabra correcta— para acompañarlo. En realidad, Eren haría ese viaje por trabajo. En la empresa donde laboraba lo habían ascendido recientemente, por eso mismo, él debía viajar más seguido. Por supuesto, se había negado a la sola idea de irse durante todos esos días, en un principio, obviamente, usando una excusa demasiado vaga; él dijo que no iría porque no quería dejarme solo tanto tiempo.

Puras tonterías, si me preguntan.

Por supuesto, le hice cambiar de opinión —con mucho esfuerzo, golpes e insultos— luego de unas horas. Eren terminó por aceptar ir a ese viaje, sin embargo, había puesto una condición: yo debía pasar todo el sábado y parte del domingo —ya que ese día se iría— con él. No me quedó de otra más que aceptar; además, debía admitir que extrañaría demasiado su presencia por la casa.

Echaría de menos tenerlo a mi lado, su sonrisa, sus besos de buenos días, su voz, su risa infantil y...

Rayos, me estoy poniendo sentimental.

Además, había otra razón por la que quería que él fuera a ese viaje...

En fin, volviendo al tema, por esa misma razón mi mañana del domingo empezó siendo agitada —de buena (muy buena) manera, supongo—. Eren me había despertado a las seis de la mañana —¡las 6 en punto!— para tener sexo —aunque él lo catalogaría como «hacer el amor»—, según porque debíamos aprovechar las horas que nos quedaban juntos.

Estuvimos en eso casi 1 hora —¡una puta hora! ¿¡con qué clase de anormal me había casado!?—, hasta que realmente ya no pude más. Terminé todo cansado, agitado, sudado y lleno de —sus— fluidos, sobre la cama sin poder moverme mucho porque la cadera me punzaba y el culo me dolía horrores.

¡Horrores!

Maldito bastardo pervertido hijo de puta.

Oh, lo sé, mi amor por él se notaba a millas.

Me salgo del tema, perdón. Por esa razón, le atribuí a mi reciente cansancio el mareo que me invadió cuando intenté levantarme de la cama. Apenas había puesto los pies sobre el suelo —con demasiado esfuerzo, por cierto—, todo a mi alrededor dio vueltas. Tuve que sostenerme de la pared más cercana, mientras cerraba los ojos, porque realmente sentía que caería al piso en cualquier momento.

—¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren, al salir del baño, mientras se acercaba con rapidez a mí. Podía sentir su preocupación nada más con oír su voz— ¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Te sientes mal?

Luego de respirar profundamente, cuando por fin todo dejó de dar vueltas, le miré fijo. En ese par de preciosos ojos verdes podía leerse todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Me obligué a mí mismo a asentir. Eren no debía preocuparse de más; lo conocía a la perfección, si leía cualquier signo de enfermedad en mí él dejaría botado todo —incluido el viaje— para quedarse conmigo hasta que mejorara.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dije, mientras hacía un vago ademán con la mano, casi restándole importancia al asunto.

Eren arrugó la nariz.

—¿Estás seguro? Te ves pálido; quiero decir, más que dé costumbre, amor.

Chasqué la lengua y le dediqué una mirada aburrida. Debía actuar con normalidad, demostrarle que todo estaba excelente conmigo —y realmente así era, no me sentía para nada mal. El mareo ya había pasado—, pero él seguía mirándome de esa manera que decía «no te creo, me ocultas algo». Y me enojé, detestaba que Eren fuera tan insistente.

—Que sí, hombre —repetí, de mal humor. Mi señor esposo tragó saliva con un poco de esfuerzo, se veía algo temeroso. Últimamente mis cambios de humor habían empeorado de manera drástica, casi se volvieron extravagantes—. Sólo no puedo caminar porque a alguien se le ocurrió romperme la cadera en plena mañana.

Ante mi notorio sarcasmo, Eren tembló. Cuando me enojaba, me ponía cual bestia salvaje. Y él ya conocía lo insaciable que me volvía.

—Eso fue mi culpa, perdón —dijo, rascando su nuca—. Pero, para que me perdones, he preparado la bañera para ti, amor. Le puse esas burbujas que tanto te gustan y la esencia de vainilla que compramos la semana pasada, ¿recuerdas, cariño?

Ay, tenía al mejor marido del mundo.

—Te amo, Eren.

¿Lo ven? A eso me refería con cambios de humor extravagantes. Podía pasar de estar todo enojado; lanzando insultos a diestra y siniestra, a llorar cual vil Magdalena por alguna película llena de sentimentalismo barato y, al minuto siguiente, podía estar riendo por cualquier cosa estúpida, sin sentido.

Y, luego de esa declaración, lo abracé. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor y que me dijera lo mucho que me amaba. Pero, por alguna extraña razón que estaba lejos de mi entendimiento humano, Eren no reaccionó como lo esperaba.

Él no me abrazó de regreso, de hecho, se quedó estático, cual tiesa roca, mientras sus ojos se abrían.

—Oye, ¿seguro qué estás bien? —interrogó, de nuevo— No es normal esto, Levi —ante mi cara de «no entiendo lo que quieres decir», él se apresuró en seguir—. No te ofendas, amor, pe-pero... huh... tú casi nunca dices que... me amas. E-entonces, es raro.

No supe exactamente por qué, pero quise llorar en ese segundo. Mis ojos ardieron porque un montón de lágrimas se quedaron apelmazadas en ellos. Es más, no tardé en comenzar a sollozar. Eren era un pendejo sin remedio; yo trataba de ser amoroso y él me decía esas cosas horribles.

—Tú... eres un... idiota —susurré, ya sin poder aguantar las ganas de llorar—. ¡Te odio, pedazo de imbécil!

Eren se alarmó en silencio ante mi repentino actuar. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, mientras su boca casi caía al suelo de la impresión. No era demasiado normal que yo llorara por cualquier cosa.

—¿¡Levi!? ¡No llores, amor! ¿¡Qué hice?!

—Yo... Yo só-sólo quería qué... me dijeras «te amo», idiota...

Mi imbécil esposo se sintió más pendejo de lo que ya era. Un poco apresurado, me tomó entre sus brazos y me estrechó contra sí. El repentino calor que me envolvió me hizo sollozar con más fuerza, sin entender el por qué, y hundir mi frente en su pecho.

—¡Te amo, Levi! Te amo muchísimo, amor.

Lloré con más fuerza.

—No... a-así ya no... ya no vale.

—Vamos, Levi —exclamó, verdaderamente preocupado—, no llores más, bebé. Te-te prometo que... te diré «te amo» todos los días, a toda hora, ¿sí? —negué, mientras aún seguía con la cara contra su torso, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por mis ojos—. Ugh... ¿qué puedo hacer para que me disculpes, amor? ¡Dímelo! Ha-haré todo lo que me pidas.

Y esas parecieron ser las palabras mágicas. Todo rastro de llanto dejó de escurrir por mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que levantaba la cabeza para poder mirarle directamente.

—Bueno... podrías preparar ese espagueti con salsa de jitomate que te queda muy rico —dije, luego de pensarlo un rato. Ya ni tenía ganas de llorar. Para ser sincero, la barriga me sonaba porque me exigía comida—. ¿Y sabes qué? Se me ha metido un antojo de ese pastel de fresa que hiciste el otro día.

Eren pestañeó varias veces, parecía como si entender mis palabras le costara muchísimo. Más no dijo nada; tampoco reprochó, simplemente asintió todavía parpadeando. Su mirada verde, llena de confusión, se centró en mi rostro, que ahora estaba sereno y sin una pizca de llanto.

—Claro, si eso quieres... —susurró.

Me sentí complacido, y se lo hice saber cuando le dejé un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Eren me correspondió, aún con una cara rara. En serio, jamás le había visto de esa manera.

Pero tampoco le presté la atención necesaria.

—Gracias, Eren. Eres el mejor esposo del mundo —luego de eso, me separé de él para comenzar a caminar hacia el baño con lentitud—. Ahora, debo bañarme. Detesto estar todo pegajoso —pero me detuve, justo en la puerta del baño, al ver que Eren no me seguía—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¿No te bañarás conmigo?

Él pareció salir de su estupefacción con eso. Me miró durante unos segundos, antes de contestar atropelladamente—: Sí, claro. ¡Ya voy!

—**DOS**—  
_Segunda_ _señal_.

Luego de aquel baño cálido —donde, por cierto, hicimos el amor una vez más—, desayunamos algo bastante sencillo, que consistió en un par de huevos revueltos, tostadas con mantequilla de maní —esto porque a mí me había entrado un repentino antojo—, café y jugo de naranja.

Luego de haber terminado, lavamos los platos qué habíamos usado —porque yo odiaba la suciedad—, y decidimos pasar al mercado para comprar las cosas qué Eren necesitaría para hacer esa deliciosa pasta y ese sabroso pastel que, sólo de pensar en él, me hacía agua la boca.

Pasaban de las dos de la tarde cuando Eren puso manos a la obra. Empezó poniendo a calentar el agua en la estufa, mientras yo lavaba y desinfectaba arduamente los jitomates, y el resto de las verduras que habíamos comprado para preparar una ensalada.

—Oye —le llamé, mientras secaba un jitomate. Eren dejó de echar la pasta en el agua, que ahora hervía, para mirarme—. ¿Puedo licuar los jitomates?

Mi señor esposo arrugó la nariz, parecía desconfiando.

—Bueno... no sé, amor —tanteó un rato, como buscando las palabras correctas para decirme «no»—. Ya sabes lo qué sucede cuando intentas cocinar.

Esta vez, fue mi turno de hacer un mohín al recordar lo pésimo que era en las labores del hogar. Pues sí, no era precisamente un «ama de casa» dedicada al hogar. De hecho, no podía hacer nada bien que no fuera limpiar.

—Pero no cocinaré, sólo quiero licuar los jitomates. No es justo que tú hagas todo solo. ¿Qué pensarán de mí? ¿Qué abuso de ti porque siempre te encargas de todo? Yo también quiero ayudar un poco, Eren.

Eren rió por lo bajo. Alcancé a lanzarle una mirada llena de confusión; simplemente no encontraba el chiste en un asunto tan importante.

—Ya sabes, realmente no me importa que abuses de mí. Sobretodo si es en la cama, también.

Tardé sólo un par de segundos para comprender el claro doble sentido que se impregnaban en sus palabras. Me sonrojé —un poco nada más— mientras le dedicaba mi mejor mirada llena de odio y resentimiento. Eren dejó de reír al instante, consciente de que podía ganarse una tunda muy dolorosa de mi parte. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia la pasta que se mantenía en el agua.

—Bien, tú harás la salsa.

Sonreí en mi interior. No debía preocuparme de nada, ¿cierto? Digo, ¿qué tan difícil sería licuar un par de jitomates?

**(...)**

—Entonces... ¿sólo debo echar un poco de agua y los jitomates a la licuadora y ya?

Eren asintió, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa pequeña. Seguidamente, él me alcanzó la olla pequeña donde se habían cocido los jitomates. La tomé y me acerqué despacio hasta la licuadora, luego eché un poco de agua dentro de ella y todos los jitomates. —¡Bien!, ahora sólo cierras bien la licuadora y aprietas el primer botón. Lo demás se hará solo, amor —explicó, parándose a mi lado. Eren sabía lo pésimo que era al cocinar cualquier cosa, por eso nunca se separaba de mí cuando entraba a una cocina.

Entonces, luego de tapar bien la licuadora, apreté el primer botón.

Y sucedió una fatalidad...

La puta licuadora me explotó.

Pero en serio, fue una explosión tremenda; tanto así que los jitomates se hicieron mierda en el acto. Una plasta roja horrible manchó las inmaculadas paredes blancas de la cocina. ¿Y qué creen? Sí, yo también terminé empapado de esa cosa.

Eren, qué había presenciado toda la escena —y por obra de algún espíritu Divino que parecía solo amarlo a él—, no se manchó. Pero sí se notaba preocupado al máximo, podía saberlo con tan sólo mirar esos profundos ojos verdes.

—¡Levi! —gritó, totalmente escandalizado, mientras se acercaba a mí con una toalla de papel desechable entre sus dedos— ¿Estás bien, amor? ¿Te lastimaste?

Mi única respuesta fue un rugido. En serio, cómo podía preguntar eso.

—Que puto asco —ladré, al observar mis dedos. Estaban todos empapados de una plasta roja y apestosa.

—Ay, corazón —murmuró Eren, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba la toalla de papel por mi rostro. Otra vez, rugí—. Por eso te dije que no era buena idea.

Le miré mal, pero demasiado mal. Mi esposo tembló mientras todavía seguía pasando la toalla por todo mi rostro.

—Todo es tu culpa, pendejo.

Eren se ofendió.

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió, dejando de limpiarme.

—Sí, tú dejaste que hiciera esa mierda.

—Pero si querías hacerlo. Dijiste que querías licuar los jitomates.

Gruñí.

—¡Sabes que soy pésimo cocinando! ¡Debiste detenerme, Eren! —le regañé, alzando la voz. Pero me detuve, estar todo manchado de jitomates y aspirar ese maldito aroma de mierda me estaba mareando de nuevo— Olvídalo, no comenzaremos una discusión por una cosa así —dije, al recapacitar, mientras me tocaba el puente de la nariz—. Iré a cambiarme, tú limpia todo este cochinero.

Él, para mi sorpresa, no me llevó la contraria. En cambió, asintió para luego empezar a pasar un trapo sobre la manchada pared. Supuse entonces, que Eren tampoco quería discutir. No era una buena idea hacerlo; no cuando él se iría de viaje.

**(...)**

Una vez que llegué a la habitación que compartía con Eren, me metí directo al baño. Me limpié la cara con toda la calma del mundo, queriendo librarme de todo rastro rojo que estuviera adornando mi piel.

Cuando terminé, salí del baño y me dirigí hacia la cajonera para buscar ropa limpia. Sin embargo, cuando pasé frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que teníamos en la habitación, noté algo que, definitivamente, no me gustó ni un poco.

Había una hinchazón en mi abdomen. No era demasiada, pero ahí estaba recordándome que había empezado a comer demasiado últimamente. Me horroricé al pensar que si no empezaba a cuidar mi alimentación terminaría por engordar cual ballena. Todo era culpa de Eren, por supuesto. Él preparaba toda esa comida deliciosa, y ni hablar de esos postres llenos de calorías qué se alojaban en mi estómago.

No obstante, cuando toqué la ligera redondez que ahora adornaba a mi abdomen, una calidez me invadió, se arrastró por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir... raro. Fue bastante extraño, nunca había sentido algo similar en toda mi vida.

—¿Qué está sucediendo...? —susurré, para nadie en especial, mientras clavaba la mirada en el espejo y empezaba a mover la mano por todo mi vientre.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, realmente. Mirando sin mirar mi reflejo, mientras mi mano seguía acariciando la piel de mi estómago. Fue hasta que Eren asomó la cabeza, bastante tímido, por la puerta y murmuró algo a medias, que regresé a mí.

—¿Sucede algo, Levi? —preguntó, entre curioso y preocupado, arrugando un poco el ceño.

Mi respuesta llegó un momento después, tras un mohín.

—Estoy engordando.

Eren se tomó su tiempo para repasar sus ojos libremente por todo mi estómago. Entonces torció el gesto, luego bufó divertido.

—No es verdad —dijo, confiado—. Yo te veo igual de delgado que siempre.

—Que no, sólo mira esto, Eren —regañé, al mismo tiempo que apretujaba la carne sobrante, que no era demasiada en realidad, de mi barriga—. Ya me está creciendo la panza, muy pronto tendré una lonja enorme.

Eren rió, aunque no sé si fue por mi actuar, o por mis palabras que rayaban en lo infantil. Rodé los ojos aguantándome esas inmensas ganas que tenía de lanzarle la secadora de cabello en toda la cara. Yo hablaba en serio, y él se lo tomaba como un chiste.

Me había conseguido un marido estúpido, de eso no me quedaba duda.

—Sí, ríe ahora, pero cuando este gordo, cual ballena, me aseguraré de aplastarte como la mierda que eres.

Esta vez, fue mi esposo quién rodó los ojos al mismo tiempo qué detenía su risa y negaba con la cabeza. Yo me enfurruñé, a veces detestaba que Eren no me tomara en serio.

—Levi —me llamó, arrastrando mi nombre lentamente, mientras se acercaba muy despacio hasta llegar a mi lado—. No estás gordo, corazón —dijo, para luego dejar un beso sobre mis labios. No me enojé, pese a que debía estarlo, simplemente no podía resistirme a sus muestras de afecto—. Estás tan hermoso como siempre; como cuando te conocí, como cuando me dijiste «te amo», como cuando nos hicimos el amor por primera vez, como cuando nos casamos...

Sus palabras cursis causaron algún tipo de revolución en mi interior, mis pálidas mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse mientras agachaba la mirada. No quería verlo, no quería que notara lo mucho que me afectaba cuando él hablaba de esa manera. En ocasiones, consideraba ridículo que unas simples frases salidas de su boca pudieran hacerme sentir tan amado; como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho.

Siempre había considerado que el amor era una cosa «estúpida», algo que no valía la pena porque sólo te hacía sufrir. Pero todo cambió cuando conocí a Eren; él logró romper todas las barreras que habían a mi alrededor, hasta colarse muy dentro de mi corazón. Simplemente, fue muy difícil no enamorarme de él.

—Ya cállate —murmuré, todavía sin verle, por alguna razón quería llorar. Detestaba tener esos cambios de humor—. Sólo molestas.

Eren rió de esa manera tan infantil que tenía, para después dejar otro beso. Esta vez, fue en mi cabello.

—Discúlpeme, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy tan enamorado de usted, señor Ackerman.

Chasqué la lengua en pleno ataque de vergüenza. Sin embargo, me sentí raro también. Hacía mucho tiempo que ya no usaba mi apellido de soltero, y escucharlo de su boca me causaba un cómico cosquilleo en la barriga —o tal vez, eso era por qué tenía hambre, no lo sé—.

Aún sintiendo mis cachetes calientes y colorados —¡por el horroroso sonrojo!—, intenté cambiar el tema.

—¿Ya está la comida? Muero de hambre.

Eren se carcajeó.

Sólo yo me quejaba de estar gordo, y luego preguntaba si la comida estaba lista ya.

Era toda una —pequeña— caja llena de contradicciones.

—**TRES**—  
_Tercera_ _señal_.

Cuatro días después estaba solo en casa.

El calendario, que yacía pegado en una de las paredes de la sala, marcaba el día jueves 26 de Marzo. Me mordí el labio inferior, en un afán de ocultar toda la desesperación que corría por mi cuerpo, mientras seguía observando los pequeños números en el almanaque. Ahí estaban, recordándome que el fin de mes estaba más cerca de lo qué pensaba.

Revolví mi cabello negro en pleno ataque de indecisión. Estaba desesperado; totalmente.

Y había una buena razón para ello, lo juro.

El cumpleaños de Eren estaba demasiado cerca. Sí, exacto, por eso insistí tanto en qué fuera a ese viaje. Él cumplía el treinta de Marzo. Llevaba más de 4 días buscando un buen regalo para mi marido, pero ninguna de las ideas que llegaban a mi cerebro terminaba por convencerme. Había intentado de todo; desde la idea de organizar una velada romántica —aunque hice algo parecido uno de sus cumpleaños pasados—, hasta regalarle un par de boletos a algún lugar paradisíaco, donde pudiéramos estar a gusto.

Pero las desechaba al instante. Quería que fuera algo especial; una cosa que demostrara todo el amor que sentía por él. Por una vez, quería darle un regalo casero, algo que fuera hecho por mí. No comprado de alguna tienda o restaurante.

—No veo que tiene de especial ese calendario. Llevas más de media hora observándolo. Das miedo, Levi.

Estaba tan perdido; hundido en mis problemas existenciales, que no pude más que aguantar la respiración ante esa voz —que conocía a la perfección—. Volteé lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos —por la impresión, más que nada—, hacia mi derecha. Ahí, parada junto a mí, se encontraba Mikasa Ackerman, mi prima.

¿¡Cómo coño había entrado a mi casa!?

—¿Qué haces en mi casa, mocosa de mierda? —le reclamé, lleno de resentimiento, al recordar que esa mujer había intentando seducir a Eren en varias ocasiones. Todas fallaron, por supuesto.

Mikasa encogió los hombros, mientras llevaba un mechón de su pelo negro tras la oreja muy lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para contestar a mi pregunta.

—Eren me pidió que no te dejara solo. Está preocupado por ti. Mira —explicó, para luego meter la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón. Acto seguido, sacó una llave de ahí—, incluso me dio la llave de la entrada para poder vigilarte.

Chasqué la lengua y medio fruncí el ceño.

Estúpido Eren sobreprotector.

—Estoy bien, no necesito una puta niñera —dije, sin emoción alguna—. Y menos si se trata de ti.

Pero Mikasa prefirió ignorar mis palabras, y toda la ponzoña que las recubrían. Con un pestañeo, regresó la mirada hasta el calendario; fijándose en un día en especial.

—Ya está cerca, el cumpleaños de Eren.

Asentí, con mala cara.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Qué piensas regalarle?

Y, tras esa curiosa e inocente pregunta de su parte, se desató el fin.

—¡No lo sé, joder! —admití, exaltado, llevándome las manos a la cabeza. Mikasa me miró sorprendida, nunca me había visto actuar de esa manera— Llevo días pensando en alguna opción, pero no se me ocurre nada.

Mi prima pareció pensar un rato. Entonces, luego de unos minutos de silencio, regresó la mirada a mí; sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran llenos de emoción. Algo bastante raro, si me preguntan. Porque Mikasa, como yo, era pésima al demostrar sentimientos.

—Bueno... puede darle una sorpresa, ya sabes —aconsejó—. Pide algo de comida a domicilio y tengan una velada romántica a la luz de las velas...

—¡No! —gruñí, interrumpiéndola. Mikasa abrió los ojos, otra vez— Ya hice algo así en su cumpleaños antepasado. No pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

Ella arrugó la nariz y llevó la mano hasta su mentón.

—Entonces... qué te parece si le entras al _cosplay_. Puedes comprar algún traje sensual; como de _conejita_ de _playboy_ y hacerle un baile mientras te vas quitando la ropa. Con eso seguro que Eren pasará un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Pese a que su idea no era mala, la deseché al instante. No me malinterpreten, ya había hecho algo similar el año pasado. No quería repetirlo en este cumpleaños también.

No había nada peor que una relación monótona.

—Ya lo hice el año pasado —expliqué, sin cambiar mi expresión. Por alguna razón, no me daba pena admitir esas cosas frente a Mikasa—. Pero fue con un traje de policía, era de cuero negro; traía un tanga y esposas —recordé, casi con una sonrisa imperceptible—. Eren permaneció esposado toda la noche, mientras yo me hacía cargo de todo. Puedo asegurarte que él gozó como nunca.

Mikasa tembló; totalmente horrorizada en su interior. Supe que se imaginó toda la escena cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rojo, mientras escondía hasta la nariz en la bufanda que traía en el cuello.

—Cristo, Levi. No necesitaba saber esas cosas.

Me regocijé.

—Dame más ideas.

—Mmm... Bueno, ¿qué le gusta a Eren? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y sentándose en el sofá de tres plazas que había frente a la televisión.

Me senté a su lado, crucé las piernas y empecé a pensar en el sin fin de cosas que le gustaban a Eren. Desde las más pequeñas, hasta las más grandes. Eran muchas, por supuesto. Cinco años a su lado —tres de novios, 2 de casados—, me habían ayudado a conocer más profundamente a mi esposo.

Sin embargo, sabía qué había una cosa que Eren y yo amábamos con la misma fuerza.

Esa misma cosa que nos unió —sin saberlo—, al conocernos.

—Los postres —dije, sin dudar, al recordar que nos habíamos conocido en la vieja pastelería de los Bodt; donde peleamos por la última rebanada de pastel relleno de nuez.

Mikasa clavó sus ojos oscuros en mí.

—¿Quieres prepararle un postre a Eren? —inquirió, tras un parpadeo.

Solté un bufido, queriendo apaciguar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir de mi boca, mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada. No podía creer que realmente haya preguntado eso. Si una simple licuadora me explotaba nada más al encenderla, no quería saber qué pasaría cuando intentara poner un pastel en el horno.

Alguna cosa fatal, suponía.

Reventaría la casa, por ejemplo.

—No sé cocinar, Mikasa —le recordé, casi con sarcasmo—. Estoy seguro de que si intento meterme a la cocina se hará trizas.

Ella hizo un ademán para restarle importancia al asunto.

—No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

Arrugué la nariz; no tenía un buen presentimiento.

—¿Por qué estás ayudándome? Pensé que me odiabas.

Ella resopló, aunque luego me dedicó una sonrisa amigable. De esas que ponía cada 100 años.

—No te odio; sólo no soportaba que Eren te eligiera. Pero me di cuenta de que él es feliz a tu lado, y yo sólo quiero su felicidad —dijo, sus palabras se oyeron realmente sinceras. Tanto así que la saliva pasó con mucho esfuerzo por mi garganta—. Además, somos familia, se supone que debemos estar siempre para apoyarnos, ¿no lo crees?

No supe qué fue exactamente, pero sus palabras removieron algo en mi interior. Millones de insectos se arrastraron por toda mi barriga mientras sentía mis ojos húmedo, como si quisiera llorar. Pero obviamente no iba a hacerlo, al menos no en su presencia. Por ello, levanté el mentón con todo el orgullo que pude.

—Está bien, pero si sucede algo malo tú te harás responsable.

Mikasa asintió, dibujando una sonrisa en su bonito rostro.

**(...)**

—¿Un _strudel_(**1**)? —murmuró Mikasa, al día siguiente, cuando estábamos en la cocina. Entre sus manos, tenía la receta que había impreso apenas la noche anterior— ¿Es eso lo que quieres prepararle?

Asentí, mientras ponía los ingredientes, que compré en el mercado, para poder preparar el _strudel_ relleno de manzana, en la mesa de la cocina. Aunque debía admitir que me había costado un poco de trabajo elegir el postre ideal para regalarle a Eren. Pero luego de pensarlo una noche entera —y pasármela urgando en internet, buscando a ver qué más encontraba— decidí que esa era la mejor opción.

Además, si mal no recordaba, la madre de Eren, Carla, solía prepararle ese postre a mi marido cuando era niño.

—Sí, es uno de los postres más típicos en Alemania. Creo que ese le gustará, ya sabes, le hará recordar su origen.

Mikasa terminó por coincidir conmigo tras mi explicación. Regresó la mirada a mí durante un segundo apenas, para luego repasarla sobre todos los ingredientes que había comprado.

—Está bien, no es tan difícil de preparar —admitió.

Levanté una ceja mientras empezaba a sacar las manzanas y las acomodaba en un bol, para poder limpiarlas. No obstante, un repentino antojo me invadió; se veían tan jugosas y sabrosas que sólo quería clavarle mis dientes a una de ellas y disfrutarla. No lo hice, sin embargo, porque recordé que eran para preparar el strudel.

—¿Ya lo has hecho antes?

Ella asintió, pero su rostro se cubrió con un gesto de obviedad. Parecía estar preguntándome en silencio algo así cómo ''¿_Realmente_ _acabas_ _de_ _inquirir_ _eso_?''. Me costó entender el por qué, hasta que recordé que Mikasa era chef profesional, y se desempeñaba en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Durante un momento, quise correr al patio y enterrar la cabeza en un hueco por la vergüenza. Sí, así cómo un avestruz. Pero no lo hice —obvio no iba a hacer eso—, sólo me aclaré la garganta, y terminé de poner los ingredientes sobre la mesa.

—Está bien... ¿cómo comenzamos?

**(...)**

Luego de casi una hora, logré terminar el strudel. Sí, yo solo lo había hecho todo —y sin sufrir ningún percance—, Mikasa estaba a mi lado, por supuesto. Fue ella quién me guiaba; paso a paso, me fue diciendo las indicaciones. Obviamente, también vigilaba qué no me cercenara algún dedo al cortar las manzanas.

También debía confesar que peleamos un par de veces; yo hacía las cosas demasiado lento —era mi primera vez cocinando algo en serio—, y Mikasa tenía muy poca paciencia. Pero luego de varios gritos, insultos y una que otra amenaza de muerte —esta de parte mía—, todo valió la pena. De verdad, para ser mi primera vez, no se veía tan mal. Incluso tenía forma de un _strudel_, totalmente apetitoso.

—No puedo creerlo —admiré, sin dejar de mirar el postre. Ni siquiera podía pensar en pestañear—. Realmente hice un _strudel_; y no reventó la cocina, Mikasa.

Mi prima sonrió, sintiéndose orgullosa de mí. Palmeó mi hombro un par de veces, mientras miraba también el strudel que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Felicidades, Levi —dijo, aún palmeando mi hombro—. Ahora sólo falta que lo metas al horno.

Asentí y, después de escuchar atentamente sus instrucciones, metí el _strudel_ al horno precalentado a 180 grados centígrados. Tuvimos que dejarlo ahí dentro casi cuarenta minutos —en lo que pasaba ese tiempo terminamos encendiendo la televisión que teníamos en la cocina—, hasta que se volvió dorado y crujiente.

Entonces, cuando todo estuvo listo y me disponía a sacar la charola del horno, sucedió una fatalidad.

La cosa que salió no se parecía en nada al _strudel_ que había hecho. Esta cosa amorfa —porque no podía nombrarla de otra forma— era de color negro, como si se hubiera chamuscado —cosa que no era posible porque había estado el tiempo indicado en el horno—, el relleno que sobre salía de las esquinas era color violeta, y las, que en antaño fueron, pasas parecían más bien gusanos.

Ahogué una exclamación. Mikasa se horrorizó en silencio.

—¿Qué mierda es eso, Levi?

Pestañé, sin saber exactamente qué contestar. No quería aceptar la cruel realidad.

—Creo que... Es un _strudel_.

—No, eso no es un _strudel_. Mira, incluso parece como si respirara —señaló, todavía horrorizada. Y efectivamente, la masa se inflaba y desinflaba levemente, como si de verdad estuviera buscando oxígeno.

Pero, por supuesto, yo quise negar lo innegable. Así que solté un bufido, para restarle importancia a sus palabras, mientras tomaba un tenedor.

—No es verdad, no respira. Te lo demostraré —y tras eso, enterré con fuerza el tenedor sobre el _strudel_.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue aterrador. El _strudel_ soltó algo así como un chillido, casi como si fuera un animal agonizante. Mikasa abrió los ojos de sobremanera, mientras daba un pequeño salto hacia atrás, cuidando de su integridad, aterrorizada todavía más.

Yo, en cambió, aguanté la respiración. No me había esperado eso; el jodido strudel de verdad tenía vida.

—¡Está vivo! ¡Está vivo! ¡He creado vida! —exclamé, casi como científico loco.

Faltaba poco para que empezara a reír cual enfermo mental, sin embargo, Mikasa —que había presenciado toda la escena—, luego de haberme lanzado una mirada que no supe interpretar, tomó el _strudel_ y lo hizo mierda. En serio, lo partió en miles de pedazos, con un cuchillo, para luego aventarlo por la trituradora.

—¡Oye! —me quejé.

Mikasa encogió los hombros.

—Está bien, hagamos otro, pero esta vez, yo lo meteré al horno.

Solté un suspiro desalentador y me descompuse el pelo. Me había deprimido mucho; sabía que no tenía demasiado caso hacer otro _strudel_, seguramente pasaría alguna cosa que terminaría por arruinarlo también.

Sí, así de triste era mi vida.

—Olvídalo, no tiene caso —murmuré, casi sin ganas, mientras me sentaba en una silla y perdía la mirada en la televisión que aún seguía encendida. Intentando dejar de sentirme tan mal, comí un pesado de manzana—. Creo que al final, terminaré comprando comida de ese restaurante tailandés que tanto le gusta a Eren, y tendremos una velada «romántica».

Mi prima no se vio tan convencida.

—Pero pensé que querías hacer algo casero para él.

—Naah, déjalo. Acabo de darme cuenta que destruyo todo lo que toco, no tiene caso.

Luego de un suspiro de su parte, hubo silencio. Ambos teníamos la mirada en el televisor; donde daban un programa sobre maternidad, haciéndome sentir aún peor.

El día no podía empeorar.

—Es ridículo —dije, de la nada.

Mikasa pestañeó, totalmente perdida. No entendía a qué venía mi comentario tan repentino.

—Quiero decir, puedo hacer qué un puto _strudel_ cobre vida nada más de meterlo al horno, pero... pero no puedo darle un hijo a Eren —confesé, antes de meter otro pedazo de manzana a mi boca. Estaba muy rica—. Es ridículo, ¿verdad?

Ella se sintió mal por mí, pude saberlo cuando miré directamente a sus ojos. Se habían oscurecido un poco mientras hundía la boca en la bufanda roja.

—¿Qué les han dicho los doctores?

—Que no somos _compatibles_, por eso no puedo quedar embarazado.

—¿Y no hay manera alguna de...?

Encogí los hombros, casi con fastidio, para interrumpirla.

—Hay un tratamiento, sí. Pero, aún así, las posibilidades de quedar en _estado_ son mínimas.

Siempre lo había considerado totalmente absurdo. Cual era el sentido en tener la oportunidad de concebir, si no podía hacerlo con el hombre qué yo amaba.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio un rato, acto seguido, cambió de canal la televisión al mismo tiempo que yo comía más manzana. No me quejé, porque sabía que ella había hecho aquello para, al menos, intentar que dejara de pensar en eso.

—Lo siento, Levi.

—No importa —susurré, como si no me doliera. Pero lo hacía, por supuesto. Me lastimaba saber qué, quizá nunca, podría darle un hijo a Eren.

Queriendo no hundirme en la inminente depresión que sentía corriendo por mi cuerpo, metí otro pedazo de la dulce manzana a mi boca.

Y sucedió.

Lo que en un principio me había parecido un manjar digno de dioses, ahora me resultaba asqueroso. Lo juro, sentí un sabor horrible que se deslizó por toda mi boca hasta mi garganta, cuando mordí el trozo de manzana. Las arcadas no tardaron en aparecer, mientras sentía que todo lo que había comido ese día regresaba hasta mi boca.

—Levi, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Mikasa, al ver como el color de mi rostro se perdía y cubría mi boca con una mano.

—No... yo-yo no...

No lo soporté más, me levanté lo más rápido que pude para poder encerrarme en el baño, ante la curiosa, y confundida, mirada de mi prima. Todo el desayuno de esa mañana terminó en el retrete, mezclado con la manzana y las galletas de chocolate que había comido nada más al despertar.

Mikasa no pudo más que quedarse todo el día conmigo.

—**Cuatro**—  
_Cuarta_ _señal_.

Pasaron un par de días después de aquello. Decir que me había estado sintiendo mejor era mentir. De hecho, sentía que día tras día que pasaba empeoraba aún más.

Las náuseas se acrecentaban por las mañanas; todos los días, al despertar, las ganas de vomitar me asaltaban sin poder evitarlo. Los mareos y repulsión por comida que antes me parecía deliciosa, iban en aumento también. De hecho, cualquier cosa que intentara comer terminaba en el retrete.

Sin embargo, no le presté la atención necesaria. Simplemente, terminé por adjudicarle mis recientes síntomas al estrés que estaba sufriendo en esos últimos días. El cumpleaños de Eren era ese mismo día —él llegaría por la tarde—, y yo todavía no tenía preparado ningún regalo. Por esa simple razón, me sentía como el peor esposo del mundo.

Cada año, Eren se esforzaba para darme algún regalo hermoso, hecho por él mismo. Me sentía mal por no poder hacer lo mismo para él.

Terminé de acomodar el mantel blanco sobre la mesa, y solté un suspiro pesado. Lo único que faltaba era comprar la comida y todo estaría listo.

Otro año donde terminaría por darle una cena. Era lo único que podía hacer bien.

—¿Levi?

Se me atoró la puta respiración.

—Joder, Mikasa —gruñí, mirándola mal—. Deja de aparecer de la nada, mocosa de mierda.

Debía recordarme quitarle la llave de mi casa.

Pero ella, para mi sorpresa, ignoró mis malas palabras. Se acercó muy rápido hacia mí y me sostuvo por los hombros. Le miré sorprendido, sin saber exactamente como actuar.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálido.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien —respondí.

No iba a decirle que últimamente me estaba sintiendo peor. Sabía que Mikasa me obligaría a ir al médico, y realmente no estaba de ánimos para eso. Era sólo una enfermedad pasajera; se iría en cuanto dejara de estar así de estresado.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió— No te ves demasiado bien, quizá deberías ir al doctor.

Chasqué la lengua cuando el enojo empezó a brotar de mí. Sé qué ella no lo hacía con mala intención, pero tampoco podía evitar ponerme de mal humor —y más últimamente— con cualquier cosa.

Pueden culpar a mis cambios extravagantes de humor, si quieren.

—No necesito un jodido doctor. Estoy bien, mírame.

—Te estoy mirando, lo hago. Por eso digo qué necesitas ir al médico, no te ves muy bien.

Bufé, en tono amenazante y lanzándole una mala mirada. Sólo quería que ella dejara de molestarme, aún tenía que comprar algunas cosas para poder tener esa cena con Eren.

—Déjalo, Mikasa.

—¡Pero...!

Y ese tono insistente acabó con mi paciencia.

—¡Ya cállate, te digo que estoy bien! —grité, sin poder contenerme. Mikasa dejó de respirar por unos pequeños segundos— ¡No necesito un puto doctor, ni nada de eso, sólo necesito terminar de...!

Entonces, todo empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor; mis piernas temblaron sin cesar, mientras buscaba sostenerme de algo. Un montón de flashes blancos desfilaron por mis ojos, antes de que mi vista se volviera borrosa.

Lo último que fui capaz de ver, fue el rostro angustiado y preocupado de mi prima.

**(...)**

Desperté cuando el inconfundible olor a medicina mezclada con alcohol invadió mi nariz. Tardé unos cuántos segundos en poder abrir los ojos por completo, la luz blanca que se acrecentaba en la habitación me resultaba de lo más cegadora.

Diablos, apenas notaba que me dolía la cabeza.

«¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?»

—¡Levi! ¡Dios mío, me diste un susto tremendo!

Fue la voz de Eren la qué logró sacarme de todas mis cavilaciones. Con un poco de esfuerzo, volteé hacia mi izquierda tan sólo para encontrar el rostro de mi marido totalmente compungido en preocupación. Él no tardó más que unos segundos para repartir un montón de pequeños besos sobre mi frente, dejándome más descolocado de lo que ya estaba.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

—¿Eren...? —susurré, llevando una mano a mi frente— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Donde estoy?

—Estás en el hospital, corazón —explicó, para luego besarme en los labios—. Mikasa llamó a una ambulancia, porque te desmayaste —tras eso, él recargó su frente contra la mía, sus ojos se conectaron con los míos—. También mencionó qué no te había visto muy bien últimamente. Corrí para acá apenas llegué al aeropuerto, me preocupé muchísimo. Si te sentías mal debiste ir al doctor.

—Sólo... sólo era algo pasajero —intenté explicar—. Estuve estresado, eso es todo.

Eren no se vio muy complacido con mi respuesta.

—Aún así, tu salud es importante —contraatacó—. Dime, ¿qué tal si no es algo pasajero? Realmente no soportaría perderte, Levi. Eres todo lo que tengo.

Todo dentro de mí se removió con inquietud. Otra vez, el cómico cosquilleo apareció en mi vientre, mientras sentía mis mejillas ponerse rojas. Iba a hacer el intento de explicarle que ya no me sentía tan mal, pero, justo en ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una doctora entró por ella.

Eren y yo guardamos silencio.

—¡Hola, hola! —saludó la mujer, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos, tras esas gafas de montura café, resplandecieron. No se veía preocupada, esa era una buena señal—. Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe. Yo fui quién atendió a Levi cuando llegó.

—¿Cómo está, doctora? —preguntó mi esposo, totalmente desesperado.

La doctora empujó sus lentes por el centro, antes de comenzar con su explicación.

—Bueno, dado que su prima, la señorita Mikasa, comentó que Levi no se había estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente, decidí hacerle unos análisis de sangre para descartar cualquier enfermedad...

Noté a Eren tensarse, por lo que tomé su mano entre la mía y la apretujé un poco.

—¿Estoy... estoy enfermo? —me atreví a preguntar.

La mujer dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No exactamente —dijo, y aguardó unos segundos en silencio, antes de continuar con tono chillón, rebosante de alegría:— ¡Felicidades, tienes seis semanas de embarazo!

Entonces, el tiempo dejó de correr. Por un instante, todo se detuvo a mi alrededor, y creí haber escuchado mal. Pestañé un par de veces, antes de voltear hacia Eren sólo para encontrarlo en un estado no mucho mejor que el mío. Ninguno de los dos podía creer aquello, no cuando nos habían dicho que quedar embarazados sería algo imposible.

—Pero... pero eso es...

—_Imposible_ —completó Eren—. Los doctores dijeron que nosotros somos _incompatibles_, por... por eso no podríamos tener hijos.

La mujer miró una última vez el informe médico que tenía dentro de una carpeta blanca. Leyó un par de párrafos, antes de volver a regresar la mirada hacia nosotros. La sonrisa, esta vez, un poco tímida se ensanchó en su rostro, que iluminó aún más a ese par de ojos cafés.

—¿Saben? Siempre he considerado que la naturaleza es _caprichosa_, y el cuerpo humano realmente _maravilloso_, capaz de crear milagros cuando menos lo esperas —la doctora Hanji sonrió, mientras empujaba sus lentes por el centro para acomodarlos—. Deberían estar felices, lo que ustedes creían _imposible_ acaba de suceder. ¡Felicidades!

Luego de eso, ella se retiró de la habitación canturreando alguna canción alegre. Eren y yo, en cambio, permanecimos un silencio un rato, tratando de digerir la noticia que acabábamos de recibir. Llevé una mano hasta mi vientre y toqué esa zona con mucho cuidado, creyendo que si hacía algún movimiento brusco lastimaría al pequeño ser que, apenas sabía, estaba creciendo dentro de mí. La calidez que me envolvió no hay palabras para describirla, sin embargo, me hizo querer llorar.

¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?; los síntomas habían estado ahí, pero no fui capaz de reconocerlos.

Aún sintiendo los ojos húmedos, por todas las lágrimas que me negaba a soltar, miré hacia mi esposo. Eren tenía sus orbes clavados directamente en mi mano, esa que aún se mantenía sobre mi vientre. Segundos después, regresó la mirada hacia mí; quería llorar, sus ojos brillaban por todas el llanto que amenazaba por salir.

—Levi... nosotros... —susurró, con la voz entrecortada— nosotros... tendremos un... bebé.

Y entonces, empecé a llorar. Derramé lágrimas de felicidad, mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa llena de alegría. Tomé la mano de Eren entre la mía, y la guíe hasta mi vientre para dejarla ahí; quería que él también sintiera a nuestro bebé.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Eren.

Él no pudo más que llorar también mientras susurraba contra mis labios lo mucho que me amaba.

Después de todo, sí le había dado un regalo de cumpleaños; él mejor que pude haberle dado algún día...

Fue el regalo ideal, como él mismo le llamó...

Seis meses después llegaron a alegrarnos la vida Noir y Noelle, nuestros hermosos gemelos.

* * *

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

(**1**): El _strudel_ es un postre típico en Alemania y Austria, y, por lo general, está hecho de manzana (aunque esto varía). Y se dice que sólo la gente pobre era quién lo consumía.

* * *

**N**/**A**: ¡Ay! Mi bebé Eren se hace mayor ;_; XD.

Pos nada, quería hacer algo para festejar(?) el cumple de Eren, y pos esto fue lo que resultó (?) quería que fuera todo fluffy porque Eren se lo merece ùvú.

En fin espero que les haya gustado /o/. Ojalá puedan dejarme un review, esos siempre me alegran el día ;3

Tengan buen día /o/

**Lyne** **Diamond***

* * *

¿_Review_? *-*


End file.
